


Bukkake Mukbang

by TheMouthKing



Series: Bangtoberfest 2K17 [4]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Blowjobs, Bukkake, M/M, yes I mean it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMouthKing/pseuds/TheMouthKing
Summary: Day 4 of Kinktober 2017; Bukkake.





	Bukkake Mukbang

**Author's Note:**

> You guys, I amuse myself so fucking much. Enjoy! I certainly did.

“...so today on Good Mythical Morning, we’re going to eat for your entertainment.”

“How is that any different from any other day?” Rhett asks, amusement crinkling the corners of his eyes as he glances over at Link.

“Okay, that’s fair, I suppose,” Link acknowledges.

“We _do_ eat lots of things for their entertainment,” Rhett presses, gesturing at the camera and shifting in his chair to eye Link.

“Yeah, but usually there’s a gimmick. Like, we’re seeing if something Will, or eating the hottest something… today we’re just _eating._ ”

“No gimmick whatsoever,” Rhett can’t quite contain the way his cheeks round because he’s in on the joke that’s about to be made.

“Exactly. Just two guys mukbanging on the internet.” How he manages to keep a (mostly) straight face is astounding.

“Oh, ho- gosh,” Rhett laughs because Link just can’t leave well enough alone, just _has_ to phrase it that way.

“What?” Link asks, acting as though nothing he said was even remotely questionable. _Family friendly show_ after all. “You’ve heard of mukbang. Jen and John just did a video for This is Mythical with the peanut butter and jelly pizza… and, by the way, I wasn’t invited to that. What the heck, y’all?” Link leans to the side, looking for one of the two of them so he can give an accusing look in their direction. How _dare_ someone consume peanut butter without him.

“Yeah, I have… but for people who maybe still don’t know, mukbang is a fad in Korea where people make an online video-”

“-like we’re doing here,” Link interrupts him.

“-yeah, a video just like this, where they just eat a bunch of food and interact with the audience.”

“Just like we are.”

“Well, just like _I_ am. You’re just over there interrupting me and harassing the crew for not inviting you over to their houses after work for peanut butter parties.”

That earns laughter from the crew and an indignant look from Link who complains, “I just think I should be included when someone’s gonna eat peanut butter.”

“You’re just mad it wasn’t nasty. You thought it was gonna be nasty.”

“Yeah I am, I did,” Link admits with a grin. “Why you stallin’ brother? Don’t you wanna mukbang it up with me?”

“Why,” Rhett pulls a face, kind of tilts his head, starts talking again, “why you gotta phrase it like that? I mean, it’s not technically wrong, but… you don’t gotta say it like that.”

Link just ignores him and plows right along. “Bring in the first dish, guys.”

“What’re we eating?” Rhett asks, ever excited to find new excuses to eat.

Eddie brings out a single bowl and two sets of chopsticks and sets them up between the two guys. No one’s announced what the dish is yet and Link’s already making it awkward.

Well, more awkward.

“One bowl? Come on, don’t we have the budget for separate bowls? We’re two guys.”

“Two guys, one bowl,” Rhett can’t help himself, and he’s laughing even as he says it, one hand clutching his chest.

Link is left with the impossible task of not reacting to that comment despite the sporfles that threaten to overtake him.

Rhett rescues him from the moment as he picks up his chopsticks and fits them into his hand, using them to point at the other set, “Look, Link, they gave you grown up chopsticks today.”

“It’s cause I know how to use chopsticks. What are we eating, guys?” Link asks because he’s getting a touch edgy from the direction the conversation’s going.

There’s a low undercurrent of giggles before anyone has even replied, because they know what’s coming. It’s Stevie who announces the dish:

“It’s Bukkake Udon.”

Then it’s not just an undercurrent but an outright explosion of laughter amongst the crew and Link just steels himself, eyes closing, head shaking because _seriously_ and Rhett’s so damn close to joining them all in laughing it’s not even funny.

Valiantly, Rhett manages (just barely) to save it.

By making it worse.

“What’s funny, guys? It’s Bukkake Udon. Just two guys sharing a big bowl of Bukkake.”

“Rhett, seriously.”

“Bukkake… bukkake’s a Japanese thing, right? It’s just a technique.”

“It sure is,” comes some smart-ass comment from off the set. Probably Alex.

“It refers to splashing liquid,” Rhett says and somewhere, someone laughs, “over noodles. Splashing sauce over noodles or something. Get yer minds out of the gutter.”

“‘Sauce,’” Link echoes as he picks up his own chopsticks and starts to poke at the dish. “What’s this? An egg?”

“Yeah, Link, that’s a soft-boiled egg. And the sauce is, what’s the sauce, guys? Something soy sauce.”

“It’s soy, mirin, sugar, and dashi,” Stevie lets them know.

“What the heck is dashi?” Link asks.

“Oh, you know, a dashi this, a dashi that,” Rhett laughs at his own joke and moves to co-opt the bowl, trying to pick up his first bite over Link’s hand because Link’s not really getting any food picked up, he’s just poking at it like a hyper-critical kid. “Don’t mind my reach.”

“Excuse you,” Link bumps Rhett’s hands with his chopsticks to tell him _no._ “I was here first.”

“Oh, sorry, don’t let me get in the way of you gettin’ yer bukkake on.”

“Gosh, man, why you gotta make it like that. It ain’t like that,” Link backs off the bowl then in a kind of hands-up, go ahead gesture, “You wanna get in on the bukkake that bad, go ahead, have the first bite.”

“We don’t need to keep calling it bukkake, you know. It’s just the thing about the sauce. We could just say udon,” Rhett explains as he comes back to the bowl and sets himself up with a nice, big bite. He brings it to his mouth with his cupped hand underneath the bite to keep from dripping it on the table.

Link doesn’t manage his first bite as cleanly as Rhett does.

“Hey, man… you got a little-” Rhett gestures to his own face and continues, “-bukkake on you,” before exploding with laughter.

 

* * *

 

Barely an hour later, the two men have holed up in their office with the door locked. Link’s on his knees at Rhett’s feet and fixing to experience the other definition of bukkake. Or, at least as close to it as they could get with just the two of them.

His lips are shining from how he’d helped bring Rhett to where he is now. Kiss-swollen from how they’d collided the second they made it in the door. His hair’s a mess already from Rhett’s big hands raking through it to pull him closer, harder into the kiss, and then to push him down to his knees. To keep him right where he wanted him while that damn talented mouth went to work on him. Link didn’t earn the title _The Mouth King_ for nothing.

Now, though, Rhett’s close. Link got him almost there and pulled off him, licking his lips and staring up at him along the length of his body as Rhett took over, working himself over with his hand hard and fast and with the single-minded goal of _splashing liquid_ over Link’s waiting, upturned face.

“C’mon, c’mon, c’mon…” Link presses, insistent, urgent, and then with a delighted grin at the joke he’s making, he adds, “Come on my face.”

Rhett looks down through Link’s glasses that he’s currently wearing for safe keeping, drinking in the blurry vision of his best friend, now lover, so anxious for the mess of this that he’s inching in a little closer. That he’s raising up on his knees, can’t keep his distance. Manages to somehow get close enough that in the middle of one stroke, he ends up dragging his lips over the head again, like he can’t quite make up his mind about whether he wants to wear it or taste it.

“Je-esus,” Rhett stretches the word out long and low. The closer he gets, the more his southern accent slips. “Oh my god, _Link_.”

The only sound between them, when Rhett’s not talking and Link’s not demanding he finish on his face, is the slick sound of his fist working over his cock, wet and obscene.

“...I wish I had like six more dicks,” Rhett’s to that point where he’s just talking, filthy and without a filter, telling Link all the detailed and dirty things he wants to do to him. “So I could come all over you… all over your face for real, make a huge f-” his breath stutters, halts as he gets _thatmuchcloser_ , “-fucking mess. Get it in your hair and eyelashes.”

“Oh my god,” Link groans, hand moving between his legs to palm himself through his jeans, squeeze to alleviate some of this fucking _need_.

Rhett’s only just got the one dick, but he’s going to do his absolute best to make the biggest mess he possibly can. Holding out isn’t a thing that’s happening here. It’s just a matter of time before he’s coming, and he’s working on aiming each spurt for the best payoff. It’s not the big, impressive mess it’d be if it was a bunch of guys, but it’s still satisfying to see Link take this so willingly. To know that he’s welcoming, relishing the mess, that he’s imagining it’s more than it is, playing this out like he’s being used by a six pack of Rhetts, all of them falling over themselves to unload on his face.

Link gasps softly when it happens, mouth open, hoping some of it manages to find its way in. Rhett’s still working himself over with his fist, wringing every last drop out onto him and Link just can’t help leaning into it, pressing his cheek to the head of Rhett’s oversensitive cock.

“ _Shit,_ ” Rhett groans softly, staring down at Link who, somehow, manages to wear his cum like the highest honor that could be bestowed on him, absolutely in his element, basking in the mess.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for liking, commenting, and subscribing. I'll see you in hell. xD


End file.
